1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection apparatus of the type that, for example, is used to move a heavy object, such as a superconductive magnet unit. The present invention also relates to a method of locating a superconductive magnet unit of the type that, for example, requires manipulation of the superconductive magnet unit when deploying the magnet on a surface for use. The present invention further relates to a superconductive magnet unit apparatus of the type that, for example, comprises a housing for containing a superconductive magnet therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of nuclear Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems, it is necessary to transport component parts of an MRI system. One component is a superconductive magnet unit. The superconductive magnet unit is particularly heavy and due to the need to provide a cryogenic environment for a superconductive magnet forming part of the superconductive magnet unit, support systems that exhibit low heat conduction are used in the superconductive magnet unit. These support systems are susceptible to damage from shock loads and hence relatively fragile. In order to prevent the superconductive magnet unit becoming damaged, special precautions must be taken whilst handling the superconductive magnet during manufacture, subsequent transportation and installation at an end-user site.
During final stages of manufacture and test of the superconductive magnet unit, the superconductive magnet unit is typically handled by crane provided in a manufacturing facility. The use of cranes in the manufacturing facility requires expensive investment and careful operating procedures as well as other dedicated handling equipment. Sometimes, during manufacture, the superconductive magnet unit also needs to be transported between manufacturing sites, for example for assembly of additional parts of the MRI system, such as a gradient coil. In such cases, special precautions have to be taken to avoid damage to the superconductive magnet unit, for example through use of road trailers having wheel suspension systems capable of providing defined levels of shock attenuation.
Once finished, the MRI system then needs to be transported, possibly internationally, to the end-user site, for example a hospital. Transport can therefore be by commercial road, air and sea services, which are not under the control of the manufacturer of the superconductive magnet unit. Consequently, specially designed pallet systems employing tarpaulin covers are used that attenuate shock loads and provide protection from external causes of damage and atmospheric conditions. The specially designed “pallets” also require an interface frame located between the superconductive magnet unit and the pallet in order to facilitate engagement between the superconductive magnet unit and a pallet. However, the specially designed pallets are expensive to manufacture and add to the overall volume and mass to be transported. It therefore follows that use of the specially designed pallets constitutes an additional transportation cost, particularly when transportation is by air.
Upon arrival at the end-user site, the MRI system has to be installed, sometimes in environments where there is restricted access to the ultimate location for the MRI system. In such circumstances, specialized lifting, jacking and handling equipment are required, the specialized equipment typically needing to be ordered separately and shipped in addition to the MRI system to the end-user site and subsequently returned. Furthermore, during the installation process, no shock-protection is provided for the superconductive magnet unit and so there exists an increased risk of damage to the superconductive magnet unit.
The use of the precautions mentioned above in order to prevent damage to the superconductive magnet unit serves to increase the costs associated with providing the MRI system, particularly due to the duplication of handling equipment required and the need to provide return transportation for the handling equipment. Additionally, multiple transfers between the different handling systems mentioned above are time consuming, require temporary lifting equipment, and subject the superconductive magnet unit to additional risk of damage.
In any event, despite the use of different handling equipment at each stage, individually tailored to specific requirements, a small, but significant, number of superconductive magnet units are accidentally damaged, incurring re-working costs that are typically close to the value of the superconductive magnet unit. Additionally, availability of the completed MRI system is delayed.